Old index
Welcome to ChuuTranslations Wiki! This is an archive of all the translation files for the game Fortune Arterial. Story This is the story of Hasekura Kouhei. A normal young man entering into his second year of high school. Due to his parent’s work circumstances, he has transferred schools many times. But this will be his last. He’s finally managed to enroll in Shuchikan Academy. It is prestigious and has a nearly 100% college acceptance rate. But more importantly, it has a dorm for the students to live in. Freed from his parents, he is finally able to settle down and make friends. But the people around him here are unlike anyone he has ever met. The mysterious quiet girl behind him nicknamed ‘The Ice Queen’. The cute underclassman girl who works at the Chapel after school. The girl who is his rambunctious and explosively energetic dorm manager. A childhood friend, not having seen him for many years, eager to reunite. And the girl from the class next door, Student Council Vice President and… a vampire? “Don’t worry, I won’t drink blood from your neck… that’s not elegant.” ...Somehow, that’s not very reassuring. Fortune Arterial is the story of Hasekura Kouhei, the fascinating cast of characters around him, and the mysteries behind Shuchikan Academy. Fortune Arterial was rated Best Ero Game of 2008 by 2chan, and was also second best selling ero game of the same year. News If you're a fan of Fortune Arterial please contact us! We need your opinion! October 19, 2010: FA10010 translated. Thanks Larethian. ^^ --Frank Also did FA10020. Yay! --Larethian And FA00050 edited. --Frank October 18, 2010: FA00040 edited. Guess this place will be our temporary HQ for now. --Frank Old news Staffs Active: Caretaker Project Lead -- Frankincense Hacking -- Alex Translation -- Frankincense Translation Check -- KG, Aiikon Editing -- Frankincense, Paladinoras, Unforgiven Image Editing -- DarkJaws Inactive: Project Lead -- Tremalkinger Translation -- Tremalkinger, nikorai, tripperazn, Momogan, Quickdart, DMGirl2, Ignis Editing -- Ignis Scripts Status Normal = Not translated Bold = Translated but not edited Bold + Italic = Translated and edited Bold + Italic + Underlined = Finalized List of scripts with missing Japanese characters issue: - The whole prologue except FA00100. - All selection scripts except in Haruna route - FA30100-FA30120 in Kiriha route - FA70310 in omake Will try to fix them as we edit. Prologue Note: FA00140 = Route Transition; FA00150 = Bad End Erika Route Shiro Route Kiriha Route Kanade Route Haruna Route True Route Omake Lyrics It's my precious time! 扉ひらいて、ふたり未来へ Pure Message 赤い約束 ひとしずく Links Fortune Arterial Official site VNDB English Wikipedia Japanese Wikipedia OP : It's my precious time! OP : 扉ひらいて、ふたり未来へ Other links TLWiki - A wiki dedicated to translating VNs. Baka-Tsuki - Another translation wiki. encubed - Site that provides news about fan translations. VNDB - The Visual Novel Database. Sakurahana - Home of Hidoi~! Translation group. Contact Do not spam. D: This is my address: Frankincense_fc@''yahoo.com'' It's also the email for my MSN, Yahoo! and AIM. Also, you can find me at http://sakurahana.com/forum/index.php . That's where I mostly hang around. --Frank